


Not my call.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst I guess, Fluff, M/M, bad try at attemping comedy, mentions of fakenut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: “Happy April’s fools day, Wangho!” He shouted into the phone with the most awkward laugh ever before hanging up.He was such a fool.





	Not my call.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/LCKships/status/1140964223650029569) that made me laugh very loud, also I really think kuzan and peanut look cute tgt so yeah, this is it hope you guys like it. uwu

Seonghyeok stared at his cellphone with hundreds and hundreds of thoughts inside his head, indecision filling his entire being. Bitting his bottom lip he tossed his phone to the side and a huge sigh leaving his lips. Why it was so hard for him to simple gather the guts to call Wangho and just tell him his feelings. He has been thinking really hard how to finally tell the younger about how he feels towards him and the best idea he could come up with was calling the other man and just let his heart decide what was the best thing to say or something cheesy like that but he couldn’t, he just can’t seem to get himself to make the call, all his limbs going numb of thinking maybe Wangho was going to reject and laugh at him, maybe not the last part but still, he was scared shitless of what would happen if he made that call and tell everything he has been hiding inside him for almost a year now.

He met Wangho when they were freshman in college sharing 3 classes together and developing a friendship when the then blonde man sat on the chair beside his own and asked him if he could lend him a pencil, the cutest smile on his face making Seonghyeok’s heart start to beat like a madman. The short man kept taking the seat beside him and talk to him about anything and everything then asking him if he wanted to eat lunch with him the answer being _yes_ immediately. Their friendship going strong from there with his feelings for the ex blonde man growing and growing each passing day.

He really wanted to let out everything he felt towards the other male, didn’t even matter rejection was what he would probably receive.

Taking his phone again with his thump hovering above the green call button, a lot of different thoughts crossing his mind but the _i really want him to know what i feel for him_ being a constant in the sea of words flowing from his heart.

He pressed it.

One ring, two rings, sudden shaking conviction and sweaty hands, heart thumping in his ears. Then the silence of the call being accepted filling the room, this was his chance, this was the opportunity he have wanted for so long to finally let every feeling he have for the shorter man to be said don’t caring what the outcome would be. He breathed deep closing his eyes hard. His heart on his hand ready to give it all.

“Wangho, I’m in love with you.”

Complete silence was the only thing answering his words, the breath from the other side of the line without saying anything falling like a storm of doubts inside his head. This was such a horrible idea and now his friendship will go downhill just for his stupid want of telling about how he felt.

“This... This is Sanghyeok, Wangho is taking a bath.”

Seonghyeok shoot himself sitting with his eyes wide open. Sanghyeok? Who the hell was Sanghyeok and why he was answering Wangho’s phone? With furrowed eyebrows he were going to ask why he had his friend’s phone when an idea crossed his mind. What is this Sanghyeok guy was Wangho’s family member and he was going to make a fool out of himself asking him who he was, just in that moment another thought filled his head what is this guy was Wangho’s boyfriend. No, no, no, it couldn’t be, the younger man never told him about a boyfriend but even then he always had been a private person so maybe it could be. Oh god.

“Happy April’s fools day, Wangho!” He shouted into the phone with the most awkward laugh ever before hanging up, heavy chest and trembling limbs. He was so stupid thinking someone as beautiful as Wangho was single, of course he had a boyfriend already. With a loud puff he fell on his bed again, a arm above his eyes and a sad smile on his face. The dark surrounding him eating away all the hopes he had about all this situation, a single tear leaving one of his eyes. He was so stupid believing in a romantic future with the other man and now he even jeopardize his friendship with his idiotic idea of confessing.

He was such a fool.

 

* * *

 

The next day when Seonghyeok was walking _and still sulking_  on his way to one of his classes a sudden shout of his name made him stop on his steps right away, he knew that voice too well. Turning around he saw Wangho jogging to where he was with a frown on his face. Yes, this is where his heart gets broken and lose a friend at the same time, he could only sigh.

“Yah, Seonghyeok, what in the world was that call about?”

Of course his boyfriend would tell him about his stupid call.

“I’m really sorry Wangho-ah, I didn’t know you have a boyfriend and I just called you and said those things without thinking, please forgive me.” He rushed out with fear and uncertainty shadowing his eyes. Wangho’s frown just getting more deep.

“My what?” The shorter man asked with a puzzled expression.

“Your boyfriend..? The one who answered your phone yesterday?” The older male replied with a matching expression on his own face.

“Sanghyeok-hyung? You thought Sanghyeok was my boyfriend?” The incredulity waves in Wangho’s voice along with a loud laugh made Seonghyeok only more confused on what was just happening in that moment. “He’s my roommate, he has a boyfriend _a really hot one._ “ the shorter said whispering the last part before coughing with a shade on pink on his cheeks. “Anyways, he told me about your call yesterday, are you stupid?”

Seonghyeok could only stare dumbfounded at Wangho hearing everything the other had just say, a feeling of lightness filling his entire body when the black-haired man said the mysterious man from yesterday was just his roommate, a stupid smile forming on his lips but at the same time his face turning red completely at the reminder of what he did the day before and that indeed the guy told him about it. _Damn you Sanghyeok guy._

“I... I don’t know..? I just wanted to tell you how I feel, I totally understand If you don’t feel the same about me.” The older male said while searching for an answer on the opposite face.

Wangho bitted his bottom lip, the shade of pink coloring his cheek turning into a light red now. “Do it right this time and say it to my face so I can give you a proper answer.”

He could only blink his eyes like a fool, his heart going like crazy at the words. A proper answer, Wangho would give him an answer. Nervousness almost making him unable to speak.

“I‘m in love with you, Wangho.”

The soft smile the other man gave him and the smaller hand grabbing his own tightly along side raw emotions flowing from those beautiful eyes were they only answer he needed, the _me too_  being say loudly than with words. Seonghyeok’s heart overflowing with happiness and incredulity, the biggest smile he ever had almost ripping his face apart before furrowing his eyebrows.

_“What did you say about your roommate’s boyfriend being hot?”_

Wangho only rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Happy April’s fools day, Wangho!”_

 

_Sanghyeok looked at the phone on his hand like it was a device from another planet, totally dumbfounded by the words the male that just hang up said._

 

_"We are in the middle of September..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay idk what's this tbh lmao this is my first time posting a drabble and it doesn't being a sktxig ship and I'm so shock with myself hahhadjh but I saw the tweet and I just could not stop thinking about wanting to write about it. Also can you guys guess who's sanghyeok's bf? 7u7 starts with a s and ends with a eunglok LMAO OK IM OUT.  
> Okay so hope you like it aaaand idk leave kudos if you want ;w; they're always appreciated.


End file.
